La quería
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: La voz afilada y manceba de él resonó de nuevo dentro de su cabeza. La escena linfática se adentró nuevamente en su mente. Amaba percibir el tono escarlata de aquel peculiar plasma, pero no estaba seguro de querer verlo a él de esa manera. Drabble, UA.


**La quería.**

_—A pesar de todo… la quería._

---

—Qué imbécil.

Frunció el entrecejo y bufó hastiado. La imagen no dejaba de reproducirse en su mente cual película trágica.

Gruñó por lo bajo y comprimió su cabeza entre las manos, apretándose la sien con desespero. Miró a su derecha, culminando su visión en el enorme ventanal de cortinas traslúcidas. Bajó los ojos un poco, topándose con la silueta oscura de una fémina descansando sobre su lecho. Le acarició con la mirada atormentada; por alguna razón se sentía culpable.

—¿La querías, eh?

Se peinó los mechones platinados con la mano diestra y la zurda se dedicó a recorrerle el rostro pesadamente. Paró el trayecto para tentarse los labios, apretándolos de manera ligera y bajando después hasta el particular colgante que portaba.  
Su pecho semi descubierto se erizó al recordar la escena por enésima vez.

_—Cuídale bien._

Eso haría sin necesidad de que alguien se lo pidiera.

Posó sus orbes violetas sobre la acompañante en reposo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con lentitud y acercó su índice al rostro de ella apartándole las mechas rosáceas; despejándole la cara.

—¿Por qué jamás nos dijo nada? —musitó aún con la vista inquieta—. Es un tarado.

Aprisionó una hebra rosa entre su índice y el pulgar e hizo un sonido de disconformidad casi imperceptible. Sabía que no tenía la culpa, pero…

—Te pondrás mal… ¿cierto? —habló a la chica, aún sabiendo que estaba dormida.

_—A pesar de todo… la quería._

La voz afilada y manceba de él resonó de nuevo dentro de su cabeza. La escena linfática se adentró nuevamente en su mente. Amaba percibir el tono escarlata de aquel peculiar plasma, pero no estaba seguro de querer verlo a _él_ de esa manera. Tal vez no a_ él_ directamente; más bien, la consecuencia tomada de ella por él; por su patético estado.

Le interesaba sólo ella. Él le valía lo mismo que un cero a la izquierda. Desgraciadamente, el punto de vista de uno y otro difería de sobremanera, y eso era algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
Le odiaba a él por importarle a ella, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Recordó la frase salir de sus labios ya azulados y observó una sonrisa irónica surcar su rostro. El entorno bañado en rojo resaltaba su piel blanca, y el silencio ambiental acrecentaba el retumbe de su voz.

_—A pesar de todo… la quería._

—Siempre fuiste un idiota. Nunca estuviste aquí para ella. ¿La querías? Pues lo dudo mucho.

Habló para el vacío, pero sabía perfectamente que alguien le estaba escuchando.  
Volvió la vista a la joven y le rozó el rostro con primor a la par de fruncir el ceño de manera disimulada.

—No le necesitas, Sakura. No le necesitamos —afirmó acercando su rostro al de ella—. Finalmente, nunca se sabe cuándo confiar en un Uchiha.

Y le besó los labios mientras sentía protegerla.

**Notas para después de leer:**

Bueh, pues por si no le entendieron:

Hidan y Sakura llevaban un tipo de relación que de alguna manera era interceptada y/o impedida indirectamente por Sasuke. El hecho de haber sido muy importante para Sakura le caía de la patada a Hidan, pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Por alguna razón (que no especifico en el fic), Sasuke muere en frente de Hidan y no sin antes decirle lo que en realidad quiere/siente para y por Sakura. Sasuke en verdad la quería, pero Hidan no está ni seguro ni convencido de ello. Reclama porque el Uchiha no dijo nada desde antes y, además de todo, duda si decirle a Sakura o no y cómo decirle, pues sabrá que le afectará la noticia de la muerte de Sasuke.

Además, Hidan siente el fantasma del chico sobre de ellos y por eso la partecita final~

Hay una parte donde pongo que "se sentía culpable". Hidan no se sentía culpable por el hecho de la muerte de Sasuke, si no por no haberle salvado. Y no precisamente se sentía así por el Uchiha, más bien porque sabía cómo podía reaccionar Sakura. Quería protegerla a toda costa, y sabía que la muerte de su ex-amado la devastaría, seguramente. Le afectaba el hecho de saber que no pudo parar ese hecho y evitar que Sakura sufriese por aquello. ¿Me entendieron?


End file.
